1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus (e.g. a mobile phone) capable of simulating as a wireless communication product (e.g. a wireless LAN card) and method thereof, and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus is able to directly use a wireless communication function (e.g. wireless Internet access) offered by the portable electronic apparatus without processes of its CPU and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the evolution of mobile communication technology, a utility rate of a mobile communication device is getting higher and higher, and the chance of utilizing a mobile phone to connect to Internet is also increasing. Therefore, in any place with wireless Internet access, a user can enjoy wireless communication services, such as browsing Internet, checking Email, looking parking information up, watching WebTV, etc through a mobile phone at any time.
At present, equipments such as a notebook computer or a desktop computer are able to connect to a mobile phone to access wireless Internet via a connection interface, such as universal serial bus (USB), infrared rays (IR), or blue-tooth. However, because the data transmission path of connecting the notebook computer to a wireless module of the mobile phone is too long, and the central processing unit as well as operating system of the mobile phone are required for data processing and format conversion, it will slow down the overall processing speed and result in a poor performance. In addition, when the notebook computer accesses wireless Internet through the mobile phone, it must continuously communicate with the components of the mobile phone, such as the central processing unit, memory, and wireless module, and access data between them. Actually, these actions are quite power-consuming.